17th Period
17th Period ( 17番目の期間17 banme no kikan) is the fifty-fifth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis The rabbit person tells Raven to not to kid with him and that he has a jobs to do. He continues to says that he has to make sure that sneaky thieves who come to steal the treasure never wake up. Raven then tells him that he will be learning about defeat in his lesson. Emma then thinks that his strong face is different than how he looked before. Raven says that he will protect Emma and then starts to glow. Anise Says that his lessons prove his status as one of the three sages of the west and that he fights with some powerful magic. Raven then activates his magic, which is Hell Lesson. Emma and Luu are amazed by it, but the rabbit is mad. Shion then trembles and says that is the 17th period math time, and Emma wonders why Shion is trembling and what is Raven's magic. The rabbit the attack and tells him the he is immortal. he also tell him that his name is Strange Rabbit Junior and that he was made to be the parks mascot. Raven dodges the attack and fuses Strange Rabbit Junior's ears to the floor. Strange Rabbit Junior and Emma are both shocked by this. Strange Rabbit Junior then removes his head and ask what kind of dumb teacher is he. Raven then multiplies his fist by 100 and puches him. Anise then explains his magic. Shion then says that his math lessons are hell, which Anise says how Shion was traumatized by numbers. Raven then blows a wall off of the train and explain that he will be next. Strange Rabbit Junior then start spologizing and says that he won't do it again. Strange Rabbit Junior then rips his ears off and attacks Raven telling him that he was kidding. Strange Rabbit Junior then grabs Ravens head and start to glowt. Luu then tries to jump in but Shion stops her. She ask him why and he tells he that he doesn't need it. Strange Rabbit Junior then tells Raven that he will should him face that all the other he kill had made. Raven then stairs at him and causes him to become frieghtened. Shion then explains why Raven is so strong. Raven then becomes angry and plans to divide him into 10,000 pieces. Strange Rabbit Junior then realizes that he is different and tries to stop him. Raven then divided him into 10,000 pieces and tells him that is will take time for him to regain his strength and to do some soul searching. Raven the asks if Emma is okay. He then apologizes if he made her suffer. Emma then tells Raven that he need to treat his wounds. She continues to tell him that he didn't let his guard down or get angry and that he is way to kind and thanks him. Raven then thanks her and Anise tells Shion to not let Raven get more serious. Five other people are then watch them and comment on how they beat Strange Rabbit Junior. One of the says if the they are looking for the magic that they other were looking for, which show an injured Ain. They then says that it doesn't matter and that they will make sure they have a fun time with their attractions.